


Maybe we aren't forbidden.....

by phan_says_hOI



Category: Undertale
Genre: :/, F/F, Lesbian, based on yt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_says_hOI/pseuds/phan_says_hOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no. 1 here. chara and frisk have sworn against resets, and sans believes them. asriel now has a false soul from alphys. chara and frisk each have half of frisk's soul. so does that mean that they share hearts as well? or is poor chara just delusional?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't know how to feel...

**Author's Note:**

> yay for first fic! i really liked the drunk chara thng on yt, (starbotdubs) and then it ended... so here i am! no. 1 here, no.2 may help me, idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it's not a lot but idk... I didn't excpect anyone to read this, let alone leave kudos! wow! so erm, shoutout to you!!!!!!!!!

well, i tried to, at least.

and then, it was 9 am. great. 

'hey, anyone up?' i say as i walk out of my room, quickly realizing my mistake. i live with sans.

'yeah kid, i'm up.' he says as he telaported on top of a bookshelf.

'i haven't slept.' you barely finish before the puns hit.

'tibia honest, neither have i. well, not since your bad dreemur.'

toriel comes out of her and sans' room, giggling, then soon frowning when she sees her husband. on top of a bookshelf. 'sans.'

he telaports down, 'sorry tori, it was a pun.'

she sighs, and i walk away from the brewing pun-war. 'oh uh, hey frisk.' i say slightly blushing. why is she so cute?????

'oh, hi. do you want to go wake up asriel?'

'heck yeah!!!!!' i almost yell as i run to the kitchen to get a few ice cubes. i wonder how ice cap would feel about this?

running back to frisk, we tiptoe towards asriel's room. 'oh aaaasssyyy!'

he grunts before realizing who said it a bit too late, the ice already down the back of his shirt, both me and frisk giggling, we are pretty immature for 15 yr olds.

'f you guys. f you.'

'whatever. how's the ask thingy doing?' i ask, not remembering it's `official title` or whatever.

asriel lets out a way-to-long sigh, then corrects me. 'it's not an "ask-thingy", it's an ask blog, chara! a-s-k, b-l-o-g!' 

'yeah, yeah. hey, why was papyrus here yesterday?'

'hmm?' frisk and asriel simultaniously question, both faces showing simple confusion, and then frisk realizes what i'm talking about. although her face just went deeper into a confused state, meaning she didn't know.

'i don't know... usua--'

'HUMAN!' oh. he's still here. ｜an: idk how to express chara's current feeling: :/ ｜

'PAPYRUS!' i yell in a tone similar to his. 'heh, what's up?'

'COME TO BREAKFAST!' why is he so... loud?

'coming' frisk chirps   
｜sorry! out of space, idefk. >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry, it won't let me keep going, it's longer though!


	2. just hide it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chap. 2, the one before is chap. 3. i think. whelp! im ba-ack! i cant stop writing! i won't post this often once school starts back, but ill try to post here at least once a week. =^u^=

'frisk?' why... why is she still there? i thought they had left... sh-- 

my thoughts interupted by her innocent, high pitched but somehow smooth voice. 'chara, are you sure you are alright?' tears start streaming down my face, quicker and quicker.

'n-no frisk. y-you can't-t rreset. please. no!' she rushes to where you were once asleep. 

'i wont! i- i promise chara! i won't!'

okay chara... she won't.. you know that. but, still. that dream. you didn't realize until it was too late that you were silent too long. 'i promise, chara. i won't reset.' she says.

'okay. sorry, frisk.' why am i always the weak one? i thought i was the--

'chaaaaraaa!!!!!!!!' oh goody! asriel! y'know, the murderous flower was quieter than the loving goat... 'damn you, sans.' 

'hey! what was that for?' you say after frisk elbows you.

'swear jar!' she says in a mocking tone that sounds so much like payrus that you start giggling uncontrolably.

'chara! it'll be alright! dont worry! illprotectyou!itsokay....' how does he even talk that fast?!

'asriel! im fine! it was ju--' initiate involuntary group hug. great. 

'can i just go to sleep? i'm tired!'

' c'mon asriel. let's go.' you shoot frisk a greatful look, and go to sleep.

well, try to at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! if you enjoyed, please tell me! leave a comment! it tells me people are reading, and i like that! <3


	3. i don't know how to feel... (con't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! on a computer! yay! so i'm sorry that i didn't update yesterday on this, i started but /how/? and was pretty upset. anyway... (>^_^)>
> 
> hugs to all!

'coming!' frisk chirps, motioning asriel to get some real clothes on since papyrus was here.

we walk out of his room and into the kitchen, and sit down, smiling politely. asriel followed soon after and we began to eat.

after that we all separated, and it didn't dawn on me until now that it is Saturday and that's why papyrus is here. wow, i'm such an idiot. oh well. 

my thoughts were once again interrupted by frisk's velvet, highly pitched voice. 'you seem kinda off today. what's wrong?'

'er... it's nothing'i lie poorly. she sees right through it.

'nope. you promised you would tell me if something was up. we're a team now. so chara dreemur, what is wrong?' ~an: rwby fans out there, frisk totally just stole wise's line. deal with it.~ 

i sigh. 'okay. y'know that dream last night?'

'mmm...' she looks up when she remembers 'oh, yeah. what about it?'

i sigh again, wanting to hold this off for as long as possible, then describe it with tears in my eyes. 

'oh, chara. it's okay. shh. it's okay.' 

'i-i know.' i managed to sniff. 

'let's go upstairs. c'mon.' she said, clearly worried that sans would hear, and we didn't want him to have flashbacks. all of a sudden i thought of his little pun. "bad dreemur" heh. i guess it was funny.

'c'mon.' frisk repeats. 

'mmhmm. i'm coming.' i absolutely love her fluffy, soft voice.i can't get over the fact that i corrupted her, forced her to commit genocide. why did i do that? why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i were a zombie, i'd never eat chur brain! well i'm on a computer but i have a time limit.


	4. Chapter 4

flashes of red, toriel's dead body, frisk covered in blood. 'NO!!' i wake up.

frisk runs in. 'are you okay?'

'what is the matter my child?' toriel says, somehow putting grace into her rush to get to your room. 'are you hurt?' she gasps. 'is someone in the house?!?'

'uhh, no? it was just a bad dream. don--' sans cuts me off.

'was it a bad `dreemur`?'

you shoot him the stink eye and sigh.

'goodnight.' apperentaly papyrus didn't understand that it was four f-ing am!

'HUMAN!!' he yells, in what is, unfortunatly for you, his normal voice.

'ugh! goodnight! uhh... sorry guys. goodnight.' you pull the covers over your face, and lift them wen the door shuts. 'frisk?'  
'frisk?' why... why is she still there? i thought they had left... sh--

my thoughts interupted by her innocent, high pitched but somehow smooth voice. 'chara, are you sure you are alright?' tears start streaming down my face, quicker and quicker.

'n-no frisk. y-you can't-t r-reset. please. no!' she rushes to where you were once asleep.

'i won't! i- i promise chara! i won't!'

okay chara... she won't.. you know that. but, still. that dream. you didn't realize until it was too late that you were silent too long. 'i promise, chara. i won't reset.' she says.

'okay. sorry, frisk.' why am i always the weak one? i thought i was the--

'chaaaaraaa!!!!!!!!' oh goody! asriel! y'know, the murderous flower was quieter than the loving goat... 'damn you, sans.'

'hey! what was that for?' you say after frisk elbows you.

'swear jar!' she says in a mocking tone that sounds so much like payrus that you start giggling uncontrolably.

'chara! it'll be alright! dont worry! illprotectyou!itsokay....' how does he even talk that fast?!

'asriel! im fine! it was ju--' initiate involuntary group hug. great.

'can i just go to sleep? i'm tired!'

' c'mon asriel. let's go.' you shoot frisk a greatful look, and go to sleep.  
well, i tried to, at least.

and then, it was 9 am. great.

'hey, anyone up?' i say as i walk out of my room, quickly realizing my mistake. i live with sans.

'yeah kid, i'm up.' he says as he teleported on top of a bookshelf.

'i haven't slept.' you barely finish before the puns hit.

'tibia honest, neither have i. well, not since your bad dreemur.'

toriel comes out of her and sans' room, giggling, then soon frowning when she sees her husband. on top of a bookshelf. 'sans.'

he telaports down, 'sorry tori, it was a pun.'

she sighs, and i walk away from the brewing pun-war. 'oh uh, hey frisk.' i say slightly blushing. why is she so cute?????

'oh, hi. do you want to go wake up asriel?'

'heck yeah!!!!!' i almost yell as i run to the kitchen to get a few ice cubes. i wonder how ice cap would feel about this?

running back to frisk, we tiptoe towards asriel's room. 'oh aaaasssyyy!'

he grunts before realizing who said it a bit too late, the ice already down the back of his shirt, both me and frisk giggling, we are pretty immature for 15 yr olds.

'f you guys. f you.'

'whatever. how's the ask thingy doing?' i ask, not remembering it's `official title` or whatever.

asriel lets out a way-to-long sigh, then corrects me. 'it's not an "ask-thingy", it's an ask blog, chara! a-s-k, b-l-o-g!'

'yeah, yeah. hey, why was papyrus here yesterday?'

'hmm?' frisk and asriel simultaniously question, both faces showing simple confusion, and then frisk realizes what i'm talking about. although her face just went deeper into a confused state, meaning she didn't know.

'i don't know... usua--'

'HUMAN!' oh. he's still here. ｜an: idk how to express chara's current feeling: :/ ｜

'PAPYRUS!' i yell in a tone similar to his. 'heh, what's up?'

'COME TO BREAKFAST!' why is he so... loud?

'coming' frisk chirps.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!!! I suck!!!! Sorry for the short chapter!!!!


End file.
